Las putas también van al cielo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Los mortífagos han ganado y muchos son juguetes sexuales para ellos. La "aventura" comienza con Snape que es el "dueño" o como lo quieran llamar, de Hermione Granger. Severus tiene sexo gratis, cuando quiere. Sin embargo, él está decidido a cambiarlo
1. Verdugo

Nada es mío, solo la idea. Personajes y demás, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Las putas también van al cielo**:

Esto se me ocurrió viendo un programa bastante entretenido. No les hablaré de él, sino del fic.

Los mortífagos han ganado y muchos son juguetes sexuales para ellos. La "aventura" comienza con Snape que es el "dueño" o como lo quieran llamar, de Hermione Granger. Severus tiene sexo gratis, cuando quiere. Sin embargo, él está decidido a cambiarlo.

_"¿Por qué si tienes todo lo que quieres, sexo gratis día y noche, se te place ir y joder el plan?" " ¿Se te ocurre enamorarte de ella?"_

Siempre la moral ante todo. ¿O no? Además, es Hermione Granger...

No se lo merece. ¿O sí?

**Lenguaje vulgar, adulto.**

* * *

Sonreía, mirándola en el suelo. Lo cierto de ese asunto, era que resultaba gracioso que por primera vez en su vida, algo estuviera a sus pies. Si era posible, por supuesto, lamiéndoselos. Sostenía en una de sus manos, un largo látigo negro. No le llamaban la atención esas cosas, pero había aprendido de Bellatrix.

Ella estaba allí, echada en el suelo. Apenas con una delgada bata blanca que él se había hecho cargo de casi destrozar a punta de latigazos. Resultaba "idiotizante", ver las marcas de sangre y como esta corría lentamente, a través de los surcos de aquellos golpes que habían dejado graves huellas en su espalda.

— Entonces, ruegas que deje de golpearte.— su voz sedosa y grave, casi excitada durante el momento. La jovencita no dijo nada. Ya no era la niña que había conocido. Quizá así, le hubiese dado lástima y habría parado. Habría dejado de golpearla.

Ya era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer.

— Eso mismo me ha dicho al tercero— respondió ella desafiante, con su voz cargada de ira contenida. Si solo pudiera...si solo pudiera levantarse, lucharía por el látigo. Lo arrancaría de sus manos y tal vez le daría una probada de su propia medicina.

Pero en la posición en la que estaba, le resultaba muy difícil. Permaneció sentada allí, en el suelo frío y duro. En realidad, solo estaba echada. Ni sentarse podía. ¿Quién diría que Severus Snape, sería un amante del sexo anal?

— No puedes mentir, sé que eso te gusta.

— Primero, segundo. No luego de cinco o seis. ¿Podríamos solo parar por hoy?

Tomó sus cabellos con sus manos y tiró de ella, hasta que su cabeza pudiera mirarlo. Dolía, su cuello ardía mientras estaba extendida hacia atrás. Respiraba con dificultad y podía ver, de cabeza, la sonrisa de Snape.

¿Desde cuando el mundo se había puesto así? ¿De cabeza?

— Tú no deberías hablar, no deberías opinar. Ni mucho menos pedir. No eres nada más que un objeto. Un pedazo de papel que puedo escupir y pisar. Me tienes que obedecer y si a mí me parece que sería ideal, partirte la espalda. Lo haré. ¿Entiende, señorita Granger? O debo decir...

_Prostituta Granger...suena muy bonito._

Quería llorar.

* * *

Hola neninos y neninas que vengan. Esto es un intro corto. Me voy a deshacer de varios fics y continuar otros que están por terminar. Espero les guste, saludos y besos :P.


	2. Vida de lujos

Hermione sonreía ligeramente, bajo una expresión de sarcasmo cruzando su rostro. Admirando las largas marcas de golpes en su espalda. Parte de lo que Snape llamaba: "trato especial", no era más que eso. Golpes y golpes. Más golpes para desayunar, los mismos que cenó el día anterior. Así era ese hombre. Un depravado sexual reprimido.

Suspiró mirándose en un enorme espejo. Si por acondicionamiento de interiores hablara, Snape sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Seguía sin entender, por qué vivía en una mazmorra tan mal amoblada, como en Hogwarts.

Todo cuanto "no había pedido" lo tenía. Hermosas y comfortables sábanas. Una enorme cama, un también hermoso baño. Se daba de lujos de una forma u otra, solo para ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se buscaba otra mascota que no fuera ella? Respiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama. Sus extremidades y partes bajas, estaban adoloridas. Su partes íntimas o más bien, su vagina, estaba adolorida.

¿Quién pudiera pensar que Severus Snape era amante del sexo rudo? Bueno, no se lo podía criticar. Luego, claro, de tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de aquellas largas ropas negras y ese calabozo en el que vivía. Por supuesto que tenía que sentir fantasías y deseos de romperse dentro de cualquier chica a la que pudiera sobornar, atrapar, secuestrar.

Como fuera. Porque seguramente, ninguna se ofrecería a libre albedrío. ¿O sí? Y sin embargo, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo junto a él, encarcelada, Severus Snape no tenía un mal físico. Todo lo contrario, se desperdiciaba.

Quizá había entrenado con hombres. Le veía poco futuro con mujeres.

Se echó a reír de ello y mientras reía, oyó un llamado a la puerta. Seguramente era él o para que le satisficiera sus más íntimos pecados o para que almorzara junto a él. Lo primero que pasase.

Abrió la puerta. No estaba bien resistirse. Lo admiró. Desde que ella le "pertenecía", Severus no solía vestirse como acostumbraba. Traía la camisa blanca, mal abotonada y sus pantalones negros, abiertos ligeramente.

Podía ver algunos vellos, tan oscuros como su cabello negro. Suspiró y parada frente a él, se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas. Imaginaba por qué venía de esa forma. Se lo hacía todo más fácil.

Sin desvestirse. Sostuvo su cadera con sus manos y Snape, bajó la vista, con una sonrisa escueta en sus labios.

— No te llamé para eso, Granger.— dijo y Hermione por un momento, se sintió aliviada de no tener que introducirlo en su boca. Al menos no, sin desayunar.— Además, ya había sido suficiente con la noche anterior Te he llamado para el almuerzo. Creo que te has dormido de más y te has saltado el desayuno.

Estaba segura de que no dormiría de más, si Snape no abusara de sus energías. Como fuera, intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente. Resultaba doloroso el solo moverse. Severus la miró caminar hasta la cocina. Bajo su mirada, sentía que la acorralaría y de espaldas, la tumbaría sobre la mesa. Pero no. Solo la siguió en silencio y se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa. El almuerzo se veía exquisito. No solía comer "tanto". ¿Estaba de buen humor?

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta opulenta comida? ¿Qué estamos celebrando que vamos a comer de esta manera, señor?

Odiaba tener que usar ese calificativo, pero le iba peor si no lo hacía. Severus negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— ¿Es que no podemos solo comer bien? Además, creo que la señorita Weasley viene de visita y por supuesto, el señor Lucius.

La mano que sostenía el salero, se endureció de pronto y echó de más en su pavo asado. Odiaba escucharlo. Odiaba ver cómo se burlaban.

Pero no tenía otra forma de vivir, que esa. Tenía que soportarlo. Ante ese gesto, Severus inspiró y posó su quijada sobre una de sus manos, divertido.

— ¿Te molestó ese comentario?

No contestó y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Trató de respirar y de comerse el pavo. Estaba harta de él. De escucharlo. ¿Es que no podía tratarla como un ser humano? No, él prefería tenerla como un juguete sexual. Cuánto tiempo no se habría reprimido solo por ser ella una estudiante. Quizá mucho más de lo que creía. Por como la trataba, seguro lo estaba esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás de la existencia.

Y con Snape, nunca exageraba.

— ¿A qué hora podré verla?

— Luego de que nos den un pequeño espectáculo. Seguro no les importará. Como ustedes son amigas, Granger.

Depravado. Eso era. Un hombre depravado.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y una sonrisa suave se posó sobre los labios de Snape mientras servía dos copas de vino tinto. Eso le hizo recordar su sangre, aquella que sobresalía de sus heridas con el látigo. Desvió la vista.

— ¿No lo quieres? Un poco de vino te hará muy bien.

Hermione se preguntó si trataba de embriagarla para divertirse con Ginny, ella y su poca tolerancia ante el alcohol.

— ¿Qué tal si antes de su llegada, no divertimos un poco?

Su risa se oyó por todo el pasillo mientras se llevaba la copa a la habitación. Supuso debía seguirlo.


	3. Vida de lujos II

Hermione se encaminó hasta la habitación de Snape, mientras éste sostenía la copa de vino y estaba echado en la cama. Con una mirada lasciva, le indicó a Hermione que se subiera a la cama. Estaba semi desnuda, con una pijama casi traslúcida. Se frotaba contra su desnudo torso y Snape la bañaba en vino. Sonreía como nunca.

— Acuéstate, sucia. Quiero divertirme en tu trasero, señorita Granger.

Hermione no contestó. En realidad no tenía como quejarse. Con un suspiro nada placentero, se dejó caer sobre la cama y sintió como Snape, tiraba de su ropa interior, generando un roce nada cómodo en sus partes privadas.

— Joder. ¿Tiene que ser tan animal? Al menos me podría dejar desvestirme sola.

Snape inspiró y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al decir aquello. Severus tiró de su cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

De forma muy dolorosa. Ya para sus viejas heridas y nuevas. Sonrió con fuerza. De forma sarcástica. Maníaca.

— Entonces, no quieres que te duela.

Severus cambió de postura, hasta posicionarse delante de ella. Había soltado su cabello de forma violenta y ella dio de lleno con la almohada en la cama. Trató de alzarla y se dio cuenta de que Snape abría más los botones de su pantalón. Sostuvo su miembro erecto y la nariz de Hermione, hasta despegarla de sus labios e introducirse en su boca.

— Quiero que casi te lo tragues, Granger. Y no pararás hasta que lo vea.

Hermione trató de respirar, pero la mano de Snape sobre su cabeza, le obligaba a succionar lo más fuerte que pudiera. Podía escucharlo gemir y podía entrever, cómo sonreía mientras ella lamía y succionaba su miembro, una y otra vez.

— Quiero que llegues al clímax, conmigo. ¡Vamos! No seré malo esta vez, señorita Granger.

No escuchó respuesta y pese a querer responder, su boca estaba ocupada. Estiró un brazo hacia atrás e introdujo uno de sus dedos, entre los pliegues de su vagina. Lentamente comenzó a estimularse. Severus podía sentir, sus dientes tensarse mientras ella misma se provocaba olas de placer.

— No te atrevas a morderme, Granger. Juro que no te gustará si lo haces.

Gimió en respuesta. No podía hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos. También se excitaba. ¿Por qué no? Severus soltó un gruñido grueso y Hermione sintió que prácticamente, explotaba en su boca.

Aquel líquido ligeramente salado. Inspiró para respirar y tragó un poco. Sentía que su clímax estaba por llegar.

— No te atrevas a acabar sin yo haberlo probado

Sintió una mano que apartó bruscamente la suya y luego sus dos grandes manos, sosteniendo sus nalgas para posicionar su lengua entre sus pliegues. Ambas manos se dirigieron a sus senos y pellizcaron sus pezones.

Gimoteó y ladeó la cabeza al sentir la punta de algo que se frotaba entre sus pliegues y su recto. Severus sostenía su miembro y lo introducía en su trasero, con un movimiento rápido.

Estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo y sin embargo, Snape sabía cómo alargar el momento.

— Señor...por favor..duele...

— Los Gryffindors han de ser valientes, Granger.

Y sucedió. Sintió el embate de las chispas y la electricidad del orgasmo, en su interior. Se dejó caer en la cama y pronto, el hombre hizo lo mismo. Se tumbó sobre ella y sus heridas. De forma dolorosa.

Lamía su oído, mientras ella trataba de respirar siquiera. Jadeaba exhausta.

— Confío que nos darás un buen espectáculo en cuanto ellos lleguen.

— Estoy tan cansada...no creo poder...

— Sí podrás. Sí que podrás.

Hermione se había quedado allí, dormida. Estaba tan exhausta que no se había fijado en la hora. deseaba escapar. Liberarse.

Y no sólo ella era el juguete privado de un mortífago. Incluso personas como Remus, como Sirius. Bellatrix tenía a Remus en su "poder". Y sus sueños, estaban llenos de pesadillas donde Snape la azotaba hasta la saciedad.

Nada práctico ni sano. Iba a acabar con su vida. Y la pobre Ginny a merced de Lucius Malfoy.

Eso era lo peor.

_"¡Ah, bienvenido Lucius!"_ Resollaba en su cabeza. Y estaba segura de que cuando escuchara algo como ello, terminaría por empeorar su vida.

Era el momento de un espectáculo de cuatro.


	4. Vida de lujos III

Esa tarde, Hermione colocaba la mesa mientras caía la noche. No quería saber qué podía suceder, ahora que Lucius Malfoy se aproximaba. Aunque se lo imaginaba. Iban a hacer una especie de cuarteto o algo así, hasta que ninguna de las dos se pudiera levantar de la cama.

O hasta que alguna muriera ahogada en el "desecho" de alguno de ellos. No podía llamarlo semen, o semilla o lo que diablos tuviera por nombre.

Eso no resultaba ser alguna cosa. Era repulsivo. No estaba hecho para demostrar amor, para crear vida. Estaba hecho para lastimar a alguien.

Y ellos no merecían ser llamados "hombres". Merecían ser calificados como cerdos, como animales. Personas sin cerebro. No entraban en el calificativo de personas.

No, aquellos personajes. Se sonrió a si misma, mientras colocaba agua en vasos perfectamente dispuestos. Una jarra de cristal. Y mientras lo hacía, Severus se había acercado a ella y había acariciado su rostro con una mano. Casi derramaba agua sobre la mesa.

Pero si había algo que ella sabía de Severus Snape, era que detestaba los errores. Y apenas había podido sostener la jarra para evitar un accidente.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Estás contenta por alguna razón? Quizá porque verás a tu amiga Ginny Weasley y entonces, podrán ponerse al día y charlar un poco.

— Dudo que eso sea posible, con todo respeto. Si pasaremos media tarde con la boca "llena".

Severus se echó a reír y su socarrona risa, hizo temblar a Hermione. No supo si de miedo o de rabia. Negó con la cabeza, mientras admiraba la mesa y los detalles. Buscando algo que criticar, mientras Hermione trataba de esperar pacientemente. Consciente de que imprimía mucha fuerza en la jarra que sostenía.

— Esas no son palabras para una dama de su talle, señorita Granger. O debería decir: para una esclava de su talle.

Sintió que le arrojaría la jarra o que se la partiría en la cabeza.

— De todas formas, vamos a tener una tranquila cena primero y ya luego sabremos qué piensa hacer el señor Malfoy.

Hermione respiró lentamente, contando la mayor cantidad de números posibles para que su voz sonase inalterada mientras hablaba. Mientras se dirigía al hombre que podía matarla con solo un hechizo y justo en el momento, donde no había una sola ley que lo prohibiera. Justo en el momento donde no había ni una ley que hablara por los "esclavos" sexuales.

— Como si en realidad usted no supiera a qué va a venir el señor Malfoy. Seguramente tuvo un deseo repentino de cambiar de esclavas, porque está aburrido de tener el mismo sexo todos los días, con Ginny Weasley.

Snape se había encogido de hombros, mientras colocaba las bandejas en la mesa, con la cena. Teniendo tantos elfos domésticos en aquella casa, habidos y por haber, la tenía a ella para que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Y ellos solían ser sus amigos, cuando lloraba. Cuando necesitaba con quién hablar. Tenía varios que respondían a sus llamados, si llegaba a necesitar algo. Se había hecho amiga de una pequeña elfina, cuya oreja izquierda estaba doblada hacia uno de sus ojos y ella le había prometido regalarle una cinta para mantenerlas lejos de su cabeza.

Estuvo pidiéndosela a Snape por semanas hasta que lo había agotado con ello. La compró y se la arrojó en la cama. Esperaba que se la pusiera.

Pero en realidad, la tenía una elfina doméstica, que resultaba ser mucho más útil ya que podía ver. Él no solía cruzarse con la servidumbre así que...bueno.

No se la vería.

Se mordió el labio, mientras Snape colocaba los últimos detalles y había despegado los labios para dirigirse a ella y sin embargo, la chimenea crepitaba de una forma bastante extraña. Ya no tanto para Hermione, que entendía qué significaba ello.

El momento del calvario.

Dos figuras se arremolinaron en las cenizas del viejo fuego que antes había estado allí. Lucius fue el primero en salir, limpiándose las cenizas de su capa de viaje, verde, brillante. De una apariencia bastante costosa.

Y entonces, Hermione no supo si sentir miedo u odio. Había sentido ambos al mismo tiempo, puesto que se había mordido la lengua para no hablar.

— Ginny Weasley, ven aquí querida. — había dicho Lucius a la figura que permanecía de pie junto a la chimenea, mirando al suelo. — vamos querida, Severus es de confianza. Levanta la mirada, que es de mala educación.

No necesitaba ver aquello y estaba segura de que incluso Snape, sentiría lo mismo que ella. Pero bueno, él era un patán de primera.

Ginny... susurró sorprendida, mientras la jovencita se sobaba un brazo con su otra mano. Parecía deprimida.

— Fue un accidente, ella se cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó el rostro. No descuido lo que más amo, Severus.

Sintió una descarga de puro odio. Como si realmente no hubiese desaprovechado una oportunidad de empujarla por las escaleras o algo como eso.

¡Oh, ese día iba a resultar ser muy duro para ambas!

— Dejaremos que conversen, que hablen. Nosotros tenemos cosas que discutir. — Había dicho Snape, de forma muy política, mientras Ginny se había quedado parada allí. No era la Ginny que conocía, no era la amiga que creía tener. No movía un solo dedo sin que Lucius se lo ordenara personalmente.

Y para cuando Lucius asentía, Ginny comenzaba a subir su rostro por primera vez. Comenzaba a notar las marcas de lo que parecían ser viejas lágrimas. Y en ese preciso momento el que ambos habían abandonado el salón para dirigirse al estudio, Hermione se había sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo la mano de una temerosa Ginny que se preguntaba si debía sentarse o si recibiría un severo castigo de parte de su amo, por tal osadía.

Lo último que Hermione recordaba de toda esa diatriba mental de la chica, era ella con su rostro en su pecho, hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras su mejor amiga acariciaba su cabeza con mucha dulzura y susurraba palabras de aliento.

Por eso y por mucho más, ella estaba jurando vengarse. Ella estaba jurando que el asunto de ser juguetes sexuales, pronto acabaría y entonces ellos y ellas entenderían, lo que se sufría estando en aquellas condiciones.


	5. Sexo sucio

Hermione no tenía idea de sí. Solo recordaba que miraba a su mejor amiga, Ginevra Weasley, mientras estaba completamente desnuda en la cama.

Y Lucius sostenía un largo látigo, el cuál había enrollado alrededor del cuello de la joven.

Lo mejor era obedecer. Si Snape resultaba ser un patán con sus castigos, no quería saberlo de las manos de su némesis Malfoy.

— Vamos... juega un poco con ella. ¿No es tu mejor amiga? Danos un buen espectáculo y prometo que seremos "benevolentes", Granger.

Había alzado la mirada para observar una vez más, en dirección a su mejor amiga. Lamentaba tanto tener que hacerlo.

Y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras se inclinaba acercándose a vagina. Había deslizado los dedos alrededor de sus muslos, para abrirse espacio. Su lengua se deslizó entre aquellos labios vaginales y la joven gimoteó ruidosamente.

Severus había inspirado en silencio. Sostenía su ya erecto miembro entre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados. Se mordía los labios suavemente.

— No creo que lo soporte más. ¡Al diablo con el maldito espectáculo!

— Solo un poco más, Snape. Dejemos que calienten un poco, que practiquen. ¿Qué te parece si te tocas para nosotros, Granger?

Hermione había carraspeado, mientras sentía que su mejor amiga estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo dentro de su boca. M0vía su mano lo mejor que podía, para estimularse a sí misma. Pero sentía que perdía el control y Lucius Malfoy, su paciencia.

— ¡Al carajo, Granger!

De pronto, la joven había sentido un dedo dentro de su vagina. De forma violenta, agresiva. Afuera, dentro, una y otra vez.

— Estás mojada, Granger. Sucia y perra.

Mientras Severus Snape mordisqueaba, lamía las pezones de Ginny. Con una sonrisa suave, casi podía decirse que sarcástica.

— Siempre has tenido debilidades por las pelirrojas, ¿no es así, Severus?

Pero el hombre había guardado silencio, mientras admiraba los enrojecidos ojos de aquella jovencita. Mucho menor que su propia esclava.

¿Sentir piedad?

— Adelante, haz lo que te plazca con ella. Yo me divertiré con Granger...

Ante aquellas palabras, Hermione había temblado. ¿Qué le esperaba entonces? Lo supo cuando sintió que tiraban de sus brazos hacia atrás, de forma dolorosa. Apenas había sentido que Ginny Weasley había "venido" en su boca, cuando ya se encontraba arrodillada en la cama, entre los fuertes brazos de aquel mortífago.

— Mírala, mientras llegas al clímax. Mírala también, mi querida Weasley. Mira a tu amiga.

Se encontraba sentada en los muslos de Lucius Malfoy, mientras éste la penetraba sin contemplación alguna.

— Sí...perfecto. ¿Por qué no te nos unes Severus?

Aquellas jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente, mientras los dos mortífagos subían y bajaban en la cama, al compás de una intensa penetración.

— Por favor... pare...— imploró Hermione, mientras Lucius rasgaba sus pezones con sus uñas. Abriendo heridas, sangre y demases.

— ¿Parar, Granger? ¿Por qué habría de parar? Mírala. Ella parece disfrutarlo. ¿Por qué no la besas? ¿Por qué no juegas un poco con ella?

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Hasta que sintió aquel largo látigo alrededor de su cuello. Sentía que se asfixiaba.

— ¿Harás lo que te digo, Granger?

La joven se había inclinado hacia adelante, mientras tomaba posesión de los labios de su mejor amiga, en silencio.

De pronto, había sentido el efecto que ello había causado. Podía sentir su miembro, palpitando dentro de ella.

— ¡Esto sí que es excitante, Severus!

Y para cuando creyó que no podía empeorar, tan solo escuchar los gritos de dolor de su mejor amiga, mientras Severus practicaba el sexo anal. Como le gustaba. Rudo, hasta que no pudiera respirar.

— Ven, Severus. ¿Quieres sentir qué tan sucia es Granger?

_"Oh, por Merlín. No. No ambos al mismo tiempo"._

Y solo eran una masa sudorosa de cuerpos. Sentía que las delgadas paredes entre su vagina y su ano, no soportarían a ambos hombres. A la vez.

— No...creo poder más...

— Aún no, Severus...no tan pronto. Aún queda mucho de Granger para probar.

— Maldita sea, no me importa.

— Por favor... basta...

— ¿Sigues suplicando, Granger? ¿Por qué no aprendes de Weasley? Ella nunca suplica. Ella acepta que es una perra sucia y no se queja.

Y allí estaba ella, en un rincón. Al borde de las lágrimas. Al borde de humedecer aquel moretón en su rostro. Sucia, llena de semen, llena de sudor y saliva.

Ya no quedaba nada de su mejor amiga. No allí.

— ¡Basta!

— Bueno, creo que sí, Granger. Basta. ¿Severus?

Al unísono. Lo había sentido. Como ambos hombres se contraían a su alrededor y eyaculaban dentro de ella. Alcanzó a gemir, mientras se contorsionaban en una masa sudorosa de piel y semen.

Pero estaba segura de que no era suficiente.

No.

Sintió que Lucius tiraba de su cabello, hasta que estuvo nuevamente de rodillas, frente a su miembro. Ya semi flácido luego de aquel orgasmo.

— Límpialo. No dejes ni una sola gota.

Y había tenido que obedecer, mientras lo introducía en su boca. Y el hombre sonreía, acariciando su cabeza.

— Eso es, ¿te gusta el sabor, Granger? Ginny, ¿atenderías a nuestro invitado?

Y así había sido. La joven se había inclinado hasta posicionar el miembro de Snape entre sus senos, frotándolo suavemente.

No había pasado mucho para otra eyaculación.

— ¡Me alegra tanto que ambas pudiera ponerse al corriente— suspiraba Lucius Malfoy, una vez vestido. — Es hora de irnos, Ginny. Pero no te aflijas. Muy pronto volverás a verla.

Hermione permanecía desafiante, en la cama, mientras Severus caminaba hasta la puerta para despedir a sus invitados.

Juraba que esa era la última vez que sucedería.

— No puede ser más deprimente, ¿no es así?

Eso había dicho en cuanto Snape había regresado a la habitación y se había tumbado en la cama, con un suspiro.

— No sé a qué se refiere, Granger.

— Ginny es solo una niña...¡una jovencita! Comprendo que sea incapaz de sentir remordimiento por alguien como yo. Pero...¿qué hay de ella? Es solo...¡ella!

A lo que Snape había sonreído, ladeando la cabeza para observarla.

— Ya no es una niña, Granger. No. Su cuerpo ya no es el cuerpo de una niña.

— Cuando Malfoy lo dijo, fue incapaz de responder. ¿No es así?— eso había dicho la joven, poniéndose en pie. Sonriendo con malicia. Sin importar que aún estuviese desnuda. Sucia, llena de marcas de sangre y semen entre sus piernas. Ya se había visto así en el espejo. Varias veces.— su cabello rojizo. Claro que le recuerda a algo. Claro que tiene delirio por mujeres pelirrojas. ¿No?

Pero había guardado silencio en cuanto Snape se había puesto de pie violentamente. De un salto. Y se había encontrado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Su mano alrededor de su cuello, mientras su cabeza golpeaba contra el frío muro, ante el iracundo hombre que temblaba y mostraba sus dientes desiguales y amarillentos.

— Jamás...jamás... ¡jamás vuelvas a hablar de ella con tu sucia boca! Jamás te atrevas a decir su nombre con tu sucia boca, perra.

— Lily Evans...Potter...¿no? Era tan obvio... ¡si lo viera ahora... ella!

Y Snape pareció perder su temple. La cabeza de Hermione había golpeado contra aquella pared, sin haberse dado cuenta del momento en el tiempo. Solo sentía que su visión periférica se nublaba. De un momento a otro. Borroso, en blanco y negro. Hasta no ver más.

Con un hilo de sangre tras ella, mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo.

_Inconsciente._


	6. Remordimientos

Despertó de repente, con la sensación de que una enorme roca había chocado con su cabeza y había perdido el sentido. Descansaba lánguida sobre la cama y apenas sin zapatos. Su herida seguía allí y sus cabellos estaban pegostosos con la poca sangre que había borbotado el... ¿qué había sucedido?

Solo recordaba el rostro enfadado de Snape, mientras sostenía su cuello y de pronto, toda luz había desaparecido y ella había perdido la visión de lo sucedido, para luego despertar en aquella cama. Durante aquella fría noche de marzo.

¿Algo sucedería si abría aquella larga puerta de caoba e investigaba la fuente de aquella enorme jaqueca?

Se abrió paso entre los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión. Caminaba con miedo, apenas pisando con unos pocos dedos de sus pies. No quería encontrarse frente a frente con él y que de alguna forma u otra, terminara con más dolor del que ya tenía.

Algo estaba mal en lo profundo de sus sentimientos y no tenía en claro qué era.

Continuó su camino hasta el comedor. Había una luz encendida. Aquella enorme araña sobre la larga mesa de madera, negra. Pero no solo ello. Parecía haber una botella de cristal, parecida a un jarrón con una brillante tapa redonda, parecida a un enorme diamante. Estaba llena de vino y había una copa a un lado. También estaba él, dándole la espalda. Con la cabeza gacha, apoyado en la mesa, de pie e inclinándose para tomar aquella copa.

Sirviendo un poco de vino en ella, torpemente. Algunas gotas se habían derramado en su mano y sobre la mesa. Pero no había prestado atención. De haber sido ella, la habría castigado hasta tragarse su semen, durante horas.

Pero algo estaba mal, parecía que estaba pensando en algo mientras estaba allí frente a la mesa, dándole la espalda. Mantenía la punta de uno de sus pies, apoyada en el suelo, mientras continuaba frente a la mesa y sus manos sobre ella, mirando a la larga ventana al final de ella.

En la baja luz de unas bombillas amarillas.

No recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero esperaba que lo que fuera que lo aquejara, le doliera tanto como aquel chichón que tenía en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- Evans... ¿cómo se atreve a pronunciar tu nombre, con su asquerosa boca?

¿Lo había hecho? Tenía que estarse refiriendo a ella. De ello no tenía duda. Se imaginaba que algo había pasado con...

Y entonces varios de aquellos recuerdos, golpearon su mente como un vendaval. Causándole más jaqueca.

- Merlín...

Y aquel hombre se había dado la vuelta, de forma tan imperiosa, que apenas le había dado poco tiempo para ocultarse tras las paredes. Respiró hondamente, apenas unos pocos segundos más y la habría vislumbrado en la oscuridad, mirándola.

- Pero algo está mal, Lily. Algo está terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué tengo todo aquello que me han negado, incluso tengo a una mujer con la que compartir las noches y aún así, siento un gran vacío interior?

Porque seguramente todo lo que tenía dentro, lo poco porque él no era un hombre que tuviera grandes cosas que dar, se había ido completamente a su vagina.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? Tu nombre en sus labios y luego... luego no supe exactamente qué hice. Creo que al final de cuentas, todos tienen razón. Soy un asesino.

No estaba precisamente muerta, pero tampoco se sentía muy viva como pudiera decirse.

Inspiró y se dijo a sí misma que si Snape sufría, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, era porque realmente se lo merecía. Y esperaba que lo hiciera. Tanto como ella o mucho más.

Normalmente no pensaría de esa forma, pero ya estaba harta de ello.

- Creo que iré a verla...

Hermione inspiró rápidamente. Tenía que recorrer un largo camino hasta la cama y realmente no tenía fuerzas para ello. Corrió lo más que pudo y se arrojó a la cama, golpeando su cabeza con los almohadones. Soltó un quejido leve y trató de fingir que dormía.

Severus abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y un poco de luz del pasillo, se coló a través de la puerta. Podía ver la línea de sangre en la pared y el desastre en la cama, luego de aquella relación sexual que habían sostenido con Lucius y Ginny Weasley.

¿Por qué sentía un vacío inherente a los acontecimientos?

Inspiró acercándose hasta la cama y mirando de reojo. Podía ver algunos cabellos pegajosos, a causa de la sangre.

Se inclinó con una inspiración leve y miró. Parecía dormir, supuso que todo estaba bien. Que no era tan malo como... su cabeza estaba remarcándole.

No. Lo que hacía era absolutamente normal. Todos lo hacían.

- Ah...

Eso había escuchado, ella trataba de poner su cabeza sobre la almohada, pero apoyarse era una completa pesadilla.

Aquel quejido le había hecho detenerse y pensar.


End file.
